robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech: The Complete Set (20-Disc Collection)
Robotech: The Complete Set (also labeled and also referred to as a "20-Disc collection") is the latest box set collecting the entire Robotech series, released in 2013. Publisher's Summary ROBOTECH is a sweeping science-fiction anime epic of humans defending their home world against alien domination. The saga is told through the eyes of characters caught up in a series of wars that erupts when a mysterious spacecraft crashlands on Earth at the turn of the millennium. The secrets of alien knowledge aboard this vessel were unlocked, leading to the development of "Robotechnology" and the creation of a vast arsenal of robotic "mecha" to defend the Earth against the alien threats that would eventually strike to lay claim to the mysterious power source known as "protoculture." Carl Macek's groundbreaking sci-fi epic has enthralled audiences for decades since first appearing on American television in 1985. One of the first-ever anime imports, this saga spans several generations of mankind's fight for freedom. ROBOTECHr: THE COMPLETE SET includes the remastered versions of all 85 episodes from the three Robotech Wars: THE MACROSS SAGA, THE ROBOTECH MASTERS and THE NEW GENERATION. It also includes the ROBOTECH: 2-MOVIE COLLECTION featuring the fan favorite - THE SHADOW CHRONICLES - and the latest film, LOVE LIVE ALIVE, as well as a bonus disc. Take home this all-inclusive collectable set every fan must have! Features Per Disc '' to be added '' The Robotech Archives Disc 1 * Macross Pilot Episode (English) * Macross Saga animation model sheets * Macross Saga classic comic book gallery * Macross Saga international clips * The Masters Animation Model Sheets * The Masters classic comic book gallery * The Masters international clips * Galaxy of the Stars * Toy Commercials (1985-86) * Prototype Toy Presentation * Toy Line Promotional Reel * Merchandise Gallery ** Toys *** Harmony Gold *** Matchbox *** Toynami *** Licensed Merchandise ** Miscellaneous Merchandise *** Clothing *** Party/Food *** Games / Video / Books *** Everything Else ** Doll Line Fashion Designs ** Activity Flyer ** ARCO Toys Sellsheet ** Robotech Novels Presskit ** RDF Fan Club Packet The Robotech Archives Disc 2 * Genesis CLimber MOSPEADA [Original Unaired English Pilot] * Deleted Scenes Original Japanese Series * Other Pre-Production Art ** The Sentinels ** Unproduced Southern Cross Designs * New Generation animation model sheets * New Generation classic comic book gallery * New Generation international cups The Robotech Archives Disc 3 * Carl Macek's Robotech Universe * Robotech Series Overview * Alternate Robotech Episodes & Scenes * Macross Extended Pilot The Robotech Archives Disc 4 * Robotech: The Sentinels ** Movie ** Commentary ** Character Bios ** Character Model Sheets ** Mecha Model Sheets ** 1987 Promotional Reel * Robotech: The Movie (1986) * Original Opening & Closing Sequences * Music Videos ** We Will Win (Lynn Minmei) ** To Be In Love ** My Time To Be A Star ** The Man In My Life ** It's You ** The Flower of Life ** In My Heart ** It Don't Get Any Better ** We Will Win (Yellow Dancer) ** The Way To Love ** Lonely Soldier Boy ** Look Up! The Sky is Falling * Robotech Video Games ** Robotech: Crystal Dreams (1998) ** Robotech: Battlecry (2002) ** Robotech: Invasion (2004) ** Robotech: The New Generation (2007) * Promotional Reels ** 1993 Toy Promotion Reel ** 2005 Robotech Launch in China * More Robotech Merchandise ** Novelizations ** Role-Playing Games ** More Comics ** Other Publications ** Music & Soundtracks ** Premium Toys ** Other Collectibles ** From around the World Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles Collector's Edition * * Featurettes ** Birth of a Sequel ** Score Music Video ** Anime Selects ** IPoN Anime Podcast ** Robotech 3000 ** Robotech 3000 Motion Capture * Deleted Scenes * Animatics * Trailers * Gallery ** Personal Dossier ** Ship Registry ** Mecha Database ** Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles ** Secret Files Robotech Special Features * Featurettes ** Robotech: The Inside Story ** The Making of Robotech: Love Live Alive ** MOSPEADA: Love Live Alive * Promotional Videos ** Robotech: The Movie Promotional Spot (1986) ** Robotech Tradeshow Reel (2001) ** Robotech: RPG Tactics Kickstarter Reel (2013) ** Robotech/Voltron SDCC Promotional Reel (2013) ** Robotech 2 Movie Collection Trailer (2013) * Animatics From Robotech: Love Live Alive * Deleted Scenes from Robotech: Love Live Alive Category:Real-world articles Category:Home Video releases